


橡树下

by GarciaVivar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: In the end, they will find peace under the oak tree.





	橡树下

他梦见橡树，有时还有渡鸦。  
在夏尔，人们并不常能见到渡鸦，即使是在伊鲁柏陷落之后也仍然是这样。第一只渡鸦先于流离失所的矮人们到达，似乎是某一种信号。然而这些事情，外面的事情，对于夏尔来说并没有什么重大的影响。基于同情心而发生的善举是有的，经常可以看到一些好心的霍比特姑娘们把精心烤制的肉馅派送给矮人的孩子们充饥，或者霍比特洞穴的主人们翻箱倒柜找出一些早已闲置的铁器拿给矮人修理，并毫不吝惜地多付些金币。这种道义上的帮助，在夏尔十分常见。  
但除此之外，霍比特人也不愿意更多地介入另一个种族的故事。这是他们种族的天性，明哲保身。或者，不如这样说，物质上的帮助他们乐意提供，但那些悲痛和仇恨，拜托了，请别让他们越过夏尔的边境，先生们。  
他是一个例外。  
他的母亲曾经有一些矮人朋友，全是常来夏尔谋生计的铁匠。在他们不工作的时候，常来家里喝茶。Bilbo Baggins在伊鲁柏的故事里长大——当然，还有精灵的故事，母亲和Gandalf讲给他的那些——就这样，他有时候回想，他的成长环境本身就与夏尔不尽相同，也难怪这个偏安一隅的聚落从来不是他真正的归属：Bag End是他的家，这没错，融合了霍比特人对生活的热爱和他独有的冒险精神；但夏尔不同，夏尔缺乏冒险。全夏尔的冒险都藏在了Bag End，藏在了他曾外祖父和母亲的画像里。  
在Belladona女士和她的丈夫过世之后，他们的儿子不得不学会按照聚落的规则生活。对于任何年轻的生命来说，这都是一件残忍的事情。人们通常会将这件事符合期望的一面展示出来，命名为成长。在夏尔，他是公认的，令人尊敬的霍比特人。他试图以此为自豪，他仍然在尝试。  
而他的矮人朋友们，很偶尔地，还是会拜访Bag End。在那令人尊敬的绿色的木门后，他们仍会继续把伊鲁柏的故事讲给他听。这是夏尔唯一愿意聆听这些故事的耳朵。  
夜晚的壁炉旁边，Bilbo Baggins会重新咀嚼这些故事，不厌其烦地在羊皮纸上写出它们，修改，修改。这是他喜欢做的事情。只有在这些时候，他允许自己想起橡树。他很久以来一直梦见的那一棵橡树。

Thorin从来没有到过夏尔。他骑着马，看护着怀孕的妹妹所乘的马车，径直向蓝山匆匆前行。他们最好尽早到那里，为伊鲁柏的矮人们安顿好生活。  
另一个原因是，夏尔谢绝一切悲痛与仇恨，而Thorin Oakenshield除了悲痛与仇恨什么也不是。马、马车和一小袋金子是他与家人的全部财产，他一路攒下的积蓄。  
伊鲁柏的王室在离开孤山的时候一无所有。  
他相信橡树是一种象征。他有充足的理由相信这件事，难道阿萨努比萨一战没有说明这件事吗？他甚至因为那截橡木而获得了一个称号，获得了他的人民的信赖。所以，橡树出现在他的梦中，必然是一种象征。勇气、决心，或者是类似的东西。当橡树成熟的时候，他将重归伊鲁柏。于是他耐心地等待着，几乎每一天都在梦里看着那棵树生长——有时候他没有梦到橡树，于是接下来的一整天他都意志消沉。  
当渡鸦开始出现在梦里，他的希望开始膨胀。Thorin怎么可能不认识这些鸟儿，没有一个伊鲁柏的矮人不认识它们。  
“这些，”他很轻地说，“是我家乡的鸟。”  
他没有看到任何动作，或者听到任何声音。但是他知道他的同伴听到这话，感觉惊奇。  
“渡鸦很少能在西边看到。”  
“伊鲁柏。”  
“和我猜的一样。”  
这是他们第一次对话。Thorin并不在意另一个身影在他的梦中出现，出于某些原因他知道这个同伴不是矮人，而出于另一些原因他相信——希望——那不是一个精灵。不过他真的不在意。他猜测那只是一个幻象之中的生命，与他分担橡树的那种——象征。

梦见橡树并不值得惊奇，Bag End就有一棵。但是他梦中的橡树是生长着的，一开始只是树苗，他甚至没能清晰辨认树的品种。然而树一年一年生长，在他五十岁这一年，橡树已经和Bag End上方的那一棵同样成熟了。  
他也会做其他梦，但是所有梦境都不安稳，只有看到橡树他才能得到睡梦世界的平静。他只是站在梦里，看着树，连续几个小时：橡树与Bag End是相同的。他在那里可以暂时忘记有关自身的所有定论。睡梦的平静是灵魂的平静，与夏尔的那种安宁不同，它容纳任何冲动。  
在一个夜晚他辨认出橡树。在第二个夜晚那里出现了另一个影子。他感觉到对方散发着同样的好奇心。因此，他想，或许对方和自己一样无法看清彼此的面貌和动作，只能感觉到他在那里，感觉到一些流动的情绪。这真是很有趣，在清醒的世界，情绪难以捉摸；在这里，情绪却超越一切感官成为最真切的交流方式。  
如果说橡树带来平静，这个身影则让梦境多了一些乐趣。另一个生命总能带来乐趣，哪怕他们从来不交谈，只是各自存在于同一棵在梦中生长的橡树之下。  
直到第一只渡鸦落于枝头。  
然而，即使是那一次交谈发生之后，他们也更愿意保持沉默。在模糊之中语言是一种不确切的沟通方式。并且，他知道他的同伴倾向于保持沉默与压抑的状态。他不知道是什么原因，后来他知道了。  
“伊鲁柏。”  
一个矮人。在白天，Bilbo习惯性地坐在写字台前看书，却总被自己的思想扰乱，无法继续。一个矮人，那是他不知名也并不好奇对方姓名的梦境同伴的种族。他很快就猜到那不是自己矮人朋友中的任何一位。据他所知，他们大多数来自蓝山本地，只有一两个伊鲁柏的移民。而且他们健谈，从未背负任何深重的痛苦——他的同伴很痛苦，他说过吗？他能感觉到，却不能给予安慰。但他想要安慰的意图，他希望对方能够体会出来。  
或许他的同伴可以。Bilbo发现当他传递出“安慰”的信息，对方的情绪就会产生一种奇怪的波动——谢谢，是的，慌张和恼怒？Bilbo用情绪回答他：你真有趣。

Thorin不知道是橡树让他如此执着，还是他的同伴。  
虽然他的同伴几乎像精灵一样惹他生气。有趣？他甚至能感觉到那个生物在微笑。这让他忍不住猜想那是一个什么样的微笑：或许是更像蜂蜜和花的那一种。  
他想起身离开的时候就后悔了，但他同样因为无法离开而感到恼火。在这个梦境中似乎只有橡树下是存在的，他们谁也未曾——无法——往其他地方走一步。这也不是坏事，Thorin相信，只有橡树至少是安全的，至少是平静的。  
至少在这里，他允许自己是快乐的。  
他们都知道。  
橡树是这样一个窗口：在这里，他与他的同伴无法看清对方的面容，无法听清对方的声音，但这个窗口使他们的灵魂以透明的形态呈现在对方面前。他们想显露的与不想显露的情绪，他们现在的与曾经的情绪。  
情绪被放大数倍，成为这里所有的感觉。情绪大于画面，大于声音，大于触感，大于气息。情绪就是橡树之下的一切。  
在所有的情绪之中，恐慌是Thorin严格禁止自己去感受的一种。无论面前的敌人是什么形态，一个领袖必须想出最佳对策，保护他的人民。恐慌将带来惨痛的代价，他无法承受，拒绝承受。  
然而，无论是凡胎还是永生，任何生灵都不可能完全抵御灵魂本身。也就是说，在极偶尔的时候，Thorin发现自己确实是在恐慌的。  
比如，当一个巫师找到他，向他提出收复伊鲁柏的计划的时候。  
事实上，在Thorin Oakenshield超过一个世纪的生命中，没有任何事情比收复伊鲁柏更加重要。为此他愿意付出任何代价。他对于龙和半兽人只有仇恨，连死亡也不能割断的仇恨。不，他不怕他们。当你抱有这种融入血液的仇恨时，你很难感到害怕。  
Gandalf坐在他的对面，开口向他说话。最先的时候他的思绪确实游移不定，但是渐渐地他明白了巫师的立场。他的梦境已经向他预示了这件事的到来：橡树已经达到了成熟的形态，并且，渡鸦更经常地在枝头栖息。Thorin无法解释自己对梦境的信任和依赖，这些感觉就是这样，没有原因。  
然而也正是梦境令他恐慌。几乎在情绪泛起的一瞬间，Thorin就陷入了一种内疚与自我厌恶：不仅是因为恐慌是他最厌恶的情绪，更是因为恐慌的来源不是本能而是某种近乎自私和偏执的想法。  
他不知道踏上收复伊鲁柏的旅程意味着什么，将带来怎样的变化。给他的族人，他的血亲，或者他自己。  
或者他的梦，和梦里的同伴。  
如果那个生命并非幻象而真实存在，Thorin不需任何犹豫就可以肯定，那是他灵魂的一部分——在梦境之外的世界里完全与他相反的一部分，他永远无法成为却永远渴求的一部分。  
从橡树开始生长算起，在经过几十年之后，他无法想象失去梦境的生活。

这是Bilbo Baggins生活中最奇怪的一天，至今为止。  
烟火贩子是一个巫师，巫师邀请他去冒险，巫师坚持认为他应该去冒险。无论多少个早上好都不能让他放弃这个主意。  
Bilbo回到屋子里，把门紧紧关上。他闭起眼睛叹了一口气，走回他的书房。当不经意瞥到的母亲画像时，他再次叹气。拒绝那个巫师的时候，他以为自己做了正确的选择，一个正常的霍比特人的选择。  
但他无法否认，在心底的某个角落，他的一片灵魂正因为失去了一个——可能是唯一的一个——走出夏尔的机会而痛苦地尖叫。可那终归只是他灵魂的一小片。  
仅存的，完全真实的一小片。  
可悲，他想。  
直到夜幕降临，第一个敲门声响起。矮人一个接一个——确切地说，一个，一个，两个和一大帮，还有某个巫师——涌入Bag End的客厅，Bilbo觉得自己要窒息了。他不像大多数霍比特人那样善于处理社交生活，满满一屋子矮人实在是超出了他能够忍受的范围。更不用说，这些矮人没有一个听他说话，或者好心地跟他解释一下究竟发生了什么。  
就好像储藏室里的食物才是Bag End的屋主一样。Bilbo眯起眼睛，决定专心瞪着某个巫师。  
而当他的木门再一次被敲响，“他来了。”巫师说——不，Bilbo Baggins觉得整个世界在那一刻飞速旋转，扭曲，消失了。  
最后一个盘子被摞起来——那个矮人的眼神——最后一个烟圈从巫师的烟斗中升起——他无法辨认却不需辨认的情绪——最后一声门响，门被关闭——他无法呼吸。  
比社交礼仪规范时间更长的沉默。然后，这种可怕的情绪忽然离开了，就像击中他一样迅速。世界重新开始运动，一切如常。Bilbo甚至怀疑刚才那一瞬间的真实性。毕竟，他面前只是一个陌生矮人，八成和巫师早上提到的冒险计划有关。  
——没有任何理由成为他世界在毁灭一切的爆炸之后回归的原点。  
仍然是那一小片灵魂在尖叫，似乎它没能从刚刚的震惊中恢复过来。它的声响太过尖利，Bilbo只能模糊地猜测自己究竟意识到了什么。在得到答案之前，他的思维猛地打断了自己。

Thorin觉得疑惑。他从未到过夏尔，更不必说Bag End了。这个看上去小而精致的霍比特洞穴，绿色的木门上有巫师所做的标记。他不得不承认这是个可爱的居所，让它的主人离开未免过于残忍。  
然而令他疑惑的另有原因。扰得他心神不宁的，是屋顶上的那棵树——看上去似曾相识。在夏末夜晚黯淡的光线里，他无法确切地辨认树的品种。但是他可以感觉到。  
那是一棵橡树，在这个霍比特人家的上方，在温柔的夜风里轻摇。这就像他的梦，这像极了他的梦。在困惑之外，Thorin再一次，不情愿地，感到恐慌。  
有关橡树的情绪永远不会说谎。  
他敲门，门开了，他的世界也在那一刻终结——即使顷刻重塑，有些东西也永远无法回归原状。  
他全神贯注地望进那个霍比特人的眼睛……那双漂亮，漂亮的眼睛。  
一见钟情是Thorin从未有过的念头。说实话，他甚至没有考虑过与爱情相关的任何事。他相信他生来是不该有感情的，或者是生命的经历使他失去了他的感情，他不在意。但是只是看到那双眼睛，所有的冰雪都在消融，浪漫的种子在他心口爆裂，近乎疼痛。  
Thorin无法开口说话，无法思考，除了他的情绪他一无所有。情绪过于强烈，情绪毁灭了一切心防。  
——这个霍比特人的名字是什么来着？  
“Bilbo Baggins，”——“但Arkenstone在千里之外，在火龙脚下……”  
“请允许我介绍我们的领队……”——“这就是为什么我们需要一个飞贼。”  
“Thorin Oakenshield。”  
不，他只是……不。  
让那个霍比特人信心全无并不是什么难事，如果说，他原本还有一点信心的话。Thorin只需要把自己所想的东西变成句子说出来就可以了，当然，把担忧的语气换成冷嘲热讽。可是这个霍比特人周身散发的懊恼叫人难以忍受。Thorin无法形容自己多么想把他拽过来，拽进一个拥抱，他美丽的小家伙。但那过于莽撞，不符合任何种族的礼节。他害怕吓到他，而且……  
“运气从来不站在我们这边。”Balin叹了口气，看着Bilbo离开屋子，头都不回一下。  
当初始的眩晕散去，Thorin想起他们明天早上就要出发，无论这个霍比特人是否于他们同行。他的心脏分成两半，相互拉扯：一半希望Bilbo Baggins安全地生活在他的家里，终其一生，永远不用面对山下盘踞的火龙；另一半天真地妄想着抓住Bilbo，抓住自己的灵魂，带着他逃走，逃到一个没有任何人的地方，没有世界其他角落的地方——逃往橡树之下。

那天晚上他没有梦见橡树。

他也没有。

很有可能——Bilbo Baggins绝望地尝试着把自己的思绪理清，甚至没有注意到旁边巫师窥探的目光——很有可能，他做出了一个最糟糕的决定。  
直到他被两个矮人拎起来架在一匹小马上，他才从冲动中清醒过来，并意识到自己无可挽回的悲惨处境。  
“不要在吃早饭前做任何决定。”他的一个Baggins亲戚曾经这样教导他。Bilbo后悔没有把这条警句谙熟于心。那张合同（包含丧葬费用，以及焚化）——那个矮人到底对他做了什么？  
太阳高悬，夏尔边境的树林里有足够多的东西令他分心。或者是流水的声音，或者是鸟鸣的声音，甚至是树叶作响，这些都是乐章——矮人们交换的吆喝也显得不那么粗鲁了。Bilbo知道旅途不会永远这样平和温顺，但他刚刚开始他的冒险，他仍然好奇。  
对世界的好奇，世界所回馈的感官盛筵，将情绪淡化了。情绪不属于白天。Thorin Oakenshield离他很远，很少看向他的方位，只压低声音和他的几个朋友说话。他现在不需要被那种情绪奴役，尽可以重新寻回小时候在树林中觅得的乐趣。  
似乎这个决定也不是太坏。  
只是，如果他没有在白日西斜时才发现自己的注意力早已从周遭的风景集中到他的领队身上，那就好了。  
观察Thorin比观察森林还要有趣。森林，在走马观花的游览下，保持着一种静止的形态。似乎没有任何事能令树木发生变化，除了生长。然而，Bilbo看着Thorin Oakenshield，每一次光斑闪过，或者矮人的脑袋偏转一个角度，那双眼睛都会产生不同的色彩，继而使他的五官所表现出的情感也微妙地不同。事实上白昼已经带来了巨大的改变，Bilbo迷糊地回忆着前一天夜里在壁炉前低沉歌唱的矮人……  
……他猛地直起身子。那种强烈的情绪如同鬼魅一般扫过他的皮肤。彼时他坐在另一间屋子里，只能听到那流离失所的音乐，但是情绪却攫住他的心跳。他的脑子里流过的不是他自己的茫然和疑惑，而是另一种沉重得无以复加的感情。痛苦的一种。  
Bilbo明白自己在想什么，但是不明白出于何种原因，梦境中与现实中情绪的作用正好相反。在橡树下，他们看不到对方的样子，听不清对方的话，但情绪之下他们分享着宁静的和谐。那是他们逃离，将自己从所处的环境中解放出来之后获得的安慰。可是，在这里，当他们能看清对方的每一个动作，如果愿意，可以进行冗长谈话的时候，他们之间的气氛反而变得尴尬煎熬。  
或许，Bilbo沉郁地想，Thorin并不是他梦里的同伴，只是带着相似的情绪。他的同伴用他的存在拯救他，而Thorin只能带来折磨。

征程开始的第一天就没能梦见橡树，这让Thorin极为不悦。  
然后，那个本应该安全呆在他的小洞里的霍比特人又忽然决定要追上来，高举着签上名字的合同，像是邀功一样。  
他现在不得不同时完成两件矛盾的工作，保护那个霍比特人，并且远离他。  
在伊鲁柏沦陷之后的漂泊日子里，Thorin学到过很多重要的事情，其中最为关键的一条是拒绝被自己的情绪掌控。矮人，在石质的躯壳之下，是熔岩般热烈的种族。然而较之天佑，情绪更像一种诅咒。Thorin目睹过太多的死亡，他的血亲和朋友，那足以在他心里刻下深刻的痕迹。永远，永远不要依赖情绪。  
可是，Thorin为自己辩护，橡树之下是不同的。那是梦境，梦境无法对现实产生任何影响。如果一定要说的话，梦境甚至可以为他提供一个渠道，耗尽他所有的情绪，使他在白日免受情绪困扰。这原本是最理想的状态。  
直到这个霍比特人出现，把一切彻底毁了。  
他不想在工作的时候感受情绪，Bilbo Baggins的存在偏偏让他五脏六腑都翻卷起来，情绪无法压制。他需要他的橡树，他的同伴……Bilbo Baggins却让他产生一种感觉：他再也不可能与除了这个霍比特人之外的任何人分享情绪。  
梵拉保佑，他带着他的两个外甥——两个外甥！他在世界上仅存的最重要的三个人中的两个！——踏上了这段征程。他不可能让情绪带来的危险波及他们。况且，如果他仍想在有生之年重新摸到伊鲁柏的石墙，这可能是他最后的机会。  
他们真的那么需要一个飞贼吗？他可以在到达迷雾山脉之前想办法让Gandalf打消这个主意，把Bilbo Baggins送回家吗？  
Thorin绝望地闷声抱怨，Dwalin给了他一个询问的眼神。他摇摇头，表明一切正常。  
然而没有什么是正常的。他敲开那扇门的时候就知道了。情绪，他的老朋友，他的老对手，再一次控制了他，隐约期待着他的又一次失败，期待着嘲笑这个被自己王国放逐的矮人。  
某一次他回头查看队伍的情况，无意中与Bilbo Baggins眼神相对。霍比特人目不转睛地看着他，似乎已经看了一段时间。在他的注视之下，飞贼像是被吓了一跳，匆匆移开目光。  
——你也觉得难过吗？他想。在晚霞之下，他看起来同样沮丧，同样不知所措而无法自拔。究竟是什么安排了这样一幕讽刺剧？他只希望今天有幸能再次梦到橡树，以及他的——  
Thorin将铺盖摊开，夏末秋初的夜晚已经开始有了寒意。

梦境是唯一支撑他前进的东西。一步，一步，而不是顺从于他软弱的膝盖，永远不再站起来以摆脱这看似无休止的旅途。  
这是迷雾山脉。他在迷雾山脉行走，无法到达尽头。这是出发之后他第一次感到如此疲惫，双腿沉重，而意志更加消沉。即使是那些他笃信自己将要丢掉性命的时刻，他也没有这样疲惫过。  
无休止的行走足够消磨精神。  
然而行走也并非没有好处。Bilbo望向队伍最前方的Thorin，至少麻木可以抵消掉矮人恶劣态度所带来的痛苦。Thorin的态度让Bilbo一半想要一路跑回瑞文戴尔，躲开那恼怒的眼神；另一半想要跳起来朝他嚷嚷，用他能找到的任何东西敲打那个倨傲的脑袋。无论哪种都不会有什么好结果。  
还好他仍然做梦，虽然梦境也不能带来曾经的欢愉，但至少仍能容纳他的不安。出于某个原因，他的同伴现在也处于不安的状态——他可以肯定，在他同伴的生活中出现了一个足以扰乱他情绪的人。Bilbo皱皱眉头，不太情愿思考这件事情。但除此之外，不安之间相互抵消，他们仍然可以稳定对方的心绪。  
在行走之中，Bilbo也可以回忆之前的事情来摆脱行程的乏味。梵拉保佑，他甚至终于有了时间来理清那些混乱的事情。他最后看了看Thorin的背影，陷入了沉思。  
阿萨努比萨战役的故事让他不由自主地发抖。Balin给了他一个理解的眼神。  
“我希望直到最后我们都不会碰到半兽人。”他摇摇头，偷眼看向Thorin月光下的身影。第一次，在梦境之外， Bilbo感觉到彻底的安全——这是个奇怪的想法，半兽人毫无疑问地游荡在他们附近。但他觉得安全，只要靠近——  
“别担心！”Kili拍拍他的肩膀，朝他微笑，“我们会保护你的，Boggins老爷！”  
Bilbo忍不住也扯了扯嘴角。虽然他们的舅舅好像根本不愿意看到他存在，但是Fili和Kili总是跟在他身边，像两个好奇又友好的小动物。  
“谢谢你，Kili。”风吹过去，他忍不住抬起手理了理年轻矮人的头发。  
他转过身，正对上Thorin冰焰般的眼睛。

“你在哪里？”  
“瑞文戴尔。”  
然后他得到了沉默。

瑞文戴尔，Bilbo的心猛地下坠。他在这里，所有的侥幸都被抹杀，他在这里。他没有退路。  
然而在所有时刻——被食人妖塞进麻袋，被骑着座狼的半兽人追赶近乎丧命，Bilbo Baggins以母亲的名义担保，他从来没有此刻的感觉。心脏近乎疼痛地撞击着胸骨，呼吸阻塞，缺少空气般晕眩。  
这只是精灵的领地中一个安静的夜晚。当他的矮人朋友们在举行小型的篝火晚会，相互打趣，饕足于短暂的安宁，他只身离开。与矮人，或说大多数矮人不同，Bilbo愿意向内找寻失落的稳定。劫后余生的庆幸，仍未平息的激动以及那种复杂的情绪全然交织，他手足无措。然而月夜能让他暂时平静。  
于是他离开，他顺着石阶向上，期望找到一棵橡树，或只是随意游荡。直到他敏锐的耳朵捕捉到巫师与精灵领主的对话。  
——他刚刚平稳的心情再次被扰乱。这不是他应该窃听的内容。于是Bilbo后退——直到他察觉到身后的动静。他转过头但立刻转回来，没有一个表示，没有刻意，如同只是幻听，身后并没有——  
Thorin。  
对话仍然在继续。  
Bilbo却无法集中精神，他觉得自己在分裂。半个自己继续听下去，并且情绪激动，无论是由于强烈的抗拒还是震惊；半个自己只是漠视了身边的一切，只有月夜，只有他和Thorin站在这里，没有下方的争论或者矮人们的吵闹什么也没有……除了橡树。  
除了一种无法形容的张力，空气在他们的狭小空间里膨胀，他无法呼吸。像是某个人——Thorin——把琴弦搭在他的心脏上然后演奏，像是他忽然明白自己正经历着悲剧的前一刻，像是某种极其美丽而疼痛的东西。即使是在以后，在很久以后，这是Thorin带给他最深刻的记忆之一。这是结局的序章，Bilbo曾以写作者的精神考虑，得出结论。  
最后一句话被说出来，他猛地跌入真实的世界。巫师和精灵从视野中离开，他这一次真正回过身，矮人低着头。  
“Thorin？”  
他没有得到回答，但直觉地知道他可以继续说下去。  
“或许这不是我该说的话，但是，”他的喉咙发紧，“我相信你。”  
Thorin终于抬起头来看向他，眼睛里带着一种不确定的情感：“你毫无理由，飞贼老爷。”  
“哦，”Bilbo眨了眨眼睛，忽然想笑，于是微笑，“不，我有所有的理由。”

从下午开始天气变坏，乌云在上空积聚。夜晚降临的时候已经开始下雨了。Thorin皱起眉头，山雨对旅者从不友善，尤其是在岩石与峡谷之间。运气从不在他们这一边，该死的诅咒。  
因此，遭遇石巨人也并非计划之外的事情，然而这仍然不能阻止他的心情变得更烦躁。自从离开瑞文戴尔之后，甚至是自从征程开始之后，他的梦境再也没能带给他曾经的安慰。那更像是一个巨大的匣子，容纳他们日益积累的不安。  
他们的不安，虽然他不知道梦境中的另一半不安的原因，也无暇顾及。  
Thorin甩开粘在脸上的头发，有些恼怒。在陡崖上分心绝对是最糟糕的选择，以至于第一块碎石落下的时候他甚至没有足够的时间做出反应。  
也没有足够的时间抑制住石巨人开始活动时他心中的慌乱。另一块石头上有他的外甥、他的朋友，还有他的霍比特人。他甚至没有时间纠正自己的想法，除了穿过厚重的暴雨层盯着另一块石头，向马哈尔祈祷之外他没有时间做任何事。无数个如果，对过去的和对将来的，穿插着跳跃在他脑海中。  
他没有注意到自己在喊叫，在跑动，直到他转过岩石看到安全地躺在另一侧的——  
“Bilbo在哪儿？霍比特人在哪儿？”  
在昏暗的雨中没有人注意到他僵硬的转身和疯狂的眼神。  
“那里！”  
他只是需要时间让身体重新活动起来，没有人能阻止他跃下悬崖。Thorin没有考虑任何事，跃下悬崖是唯一的念头。奇怪的是他毫无意识地幻想着怪诞的场景，Bilbo Baggins在坠落的场景。他跃下悬崖，跟随着他的另一半灵魂下坠，在永无止境的坠落之中幻化为同一棵橡树的枝条……  
他握住他的手。那只手在颤抖。  
“他从离开家开始就迷失了。他根本不该来，在这里没有他的位置。”  
Bilbo Baggins属于橡树之下，属于那个安全的境界。他应该留在那里，守护着他的情绪和灵魂。  
坠落，那个场景仍然在重现。

Bilbo以为哥布林洞穴和幽暗的地下生物是他此生目睹的、整个中土所能发生最卑劣的事情。但在那之前，他以为石巨人或者食人妖就是那种事。  
被半兽人追逐和与半兽人作战不同，辽远的荒原与孤立无援的悬崖不同。  
我会死在这里，他想，我们都会死在这里。Fili、Kili、Ori——Thorin……  
但是他不能目睹这种卑劣的事情发生。如果他不能将忠诚和勇气献给他的无冕之王，那么空有这些又有什么用呢？  
后来，他坐在Bag End的书房里，凝视着笔尖无法下笔的时候，他才有时间思考。在悬崖上那瞬间，一个肮脏的半兽人举起他肮脏的刀刃企图结束Thorin的生命的瞬间，Bilbo没有时间——无法思考。他在尖叫，每一寸皮肤都在尖叫。  
那一瞬间他令自己害怕，仇恨和杀戮的欲望令自己害怕。  
……  
他看到Thorin一动不动地躺在那里。他看到Thorin踉跄着站起来走向自己，朝他怒吼。  
他看到Thorin伸出手，拥抱他。  
但是他不知道发生了什么，无法理解，无法思考。铁、泥土、汗和血充斥了他的知觉，他觉得温暖且安全，觉得这个拥抱可以永远持续下去，如果他闭上眼睛再睁开，他即将与Thorin拥抱着蜷缩在Bag End的木床上，或者在橡树之下。  
然而Thorin放开了他，时间过于短暂，他甚至没来得及感觉尴尬。Thorin在他的队伍和Gandalf面前拥抱他，而他认为矮人王子一生中拥抱过的人屈指可数。  
悬崖上发生的事情总能让他心跳停止。那时候Bilbo这么想着，尚且不知道这是一个哀伤的预言。

“你在想什么？”  
Bilbo可能死在那里。  
“你差点把自己害死！”  
Bilbo可能死在那里。  
——为了Thorin，为了他。  
Thorin用尽了仅剩的理智，只是把霍比特人拉进一个拥抱。即使是这样，他仍然渴望亲吻这个奇迹般柔软、温和而又坚强的生物。   
他毫不介意用伊鲁柏所有的宝石装饰那些金色的发丝，用所有的黄金装饰那精致的皮肤，将所有的秘银打造成Bilbo的冠冕，对整个中土宣称这是他的爱人。他毫不介意Bilbo拒绝这一切，在征途完成后离开他回到夏尔，而他只需要看着那个背影心碎，别无他求。  
“我为对你的怀疑致歉。”  
他怎么能怀疑Bilbo Baggins是他生命中发生过唯一的、最好的事？  
于是他梦见橡树，长久地在树下与Bilbo拥抱，以弥补白日里的仓促和心悸。或许这一次他可以彻底地放弃情绪，将情绪交予橡树。他接受命运，无论是他完美的伴侣死去还是他自己死去，在橡树之下他们永远会重聚。没有任何事能分离他们，一如护佑他们。  
Thorin对半兽人的憎恶是明确的、不需形容的。这种扭曲的生物在他前半生投下的阴影将永远不能消除，泛着青涩的皮肤、獠牙、丑陋的身体，这形成了一种符号，谓之死亡。Thorin从来不惧怕死亡在自己身上降临，在他踏上征程的时候他已经知道这是结局的一种。  
但在跨越草地的逃亡之后，当一切安顿下来，所有人悠闲地呆在Beorn的房子和院子里的时候，他开始恍惚，睡眼迷离，毫不遮掩地看着Bilbo脚边环绕的花草和阳光，感到惊奇。霍比特人像跳舞一样走来走去，忽然回过头来看向他。那一瞬间平静被打破了，Thorin再一次想到原初的愿望。他想带着Bilbo逃走，逃离那个结局，因为他还舍不得与这双眼睛告别，舍不得不吻那湿润的嘴唇就死去。  
Bilbo也没有转开视线，带着同样的哀愁和柔软看向他。再一次，呼吸需要被压制，他渴望但不能走过去拥抱他亲吻他，甚至不能张口说出一个字。那不可触碰的张力横亘在他们之间，他无法揣度。  
那个在梦境边界的暧昧时刻，他愿意忘记伊鲁柏，就在这里，为此而死。

还有十步，继续……  
然后他伸出手，触碰到不真实的阳光。千万只蝴蝶在周围腾空而起，树叶的顶端成为了橘色与嫩粉色的海洋。远远地，他看到孤山，在云雾的尽头。呼吸，呼吸，有风吹过去。  
他把所有的美都锁在眼睛里，以忘记和继续承载树冠下方令人不悦的浊气和阴翳。如果他不曾爬到顶端，这景色就是孤独的，因为无人欣赏；而他站在这里，自己变成了孤独的。  
如果Thorin在这里。  
或许美的设计就是为了带来痛苦，当他再次、一次次地回想树林上方的景色，那曾经带来安慰的空气和光线竟反复刺痛他。Bilbo不得不对自己重复他最想忘掉的那部分。  
如果Thorin在这里。如果他在这里。如果他在这里。  
而现实是他接下来叫喊却没有得到回应，然后惊恐地拔出Sting去充当救援的角色，戴上那枚诡异的戒指。很快一切都在他脑海里消失了。  
在长、幽暗和扑朔迷离的通道里Bilbo游逛了很多天，小心翼翼地不让精灵发现。他需要找到最隐蔽的角落沉睡，紧贴着墙藏在影子之中，常常被另一处的脚步声惊醒。有时候他会路过一间关押着他同伴们的牢房，但来不及打招呼就继续走开。  
他需要找到Thorin，告诉他所有人平安无事，包括自己。  
在一些相对良好的睡眠之中他能够感觉到矮人的动静，恐惧并愤怒。一开始Thorin甚至完全沉浸在那种巨大的情绪之中，没有感觉到Bilbo的存在——直到他伸出意念之中的手去触碰对方意念之中的肩膀，然后被拉进意念的怀抱。  
“我现在觉得，在这里什么都看不到是一种缺憾。”他听见也可能是幻想出Thorin的声音，“我想看到你。”  
“我很好，”Bilbo有些紧张地动了动身子，那双不存在的手臂松了一些，“Fili，Kili，所有人都很好。我正在想办法带你们出去。”  
“谢谢你。”Thorin说，并且在他额头上印下一个不存在的吻。

在荒漠的尽头，伊鲁柏的大门耸立。Bilbo看着它，没有语言来描述自己的心情。这令他觉得渺小，他想，而矮人们站在自己先祖的造物之下又会是什么心情呢？崇敬、自豪，他不知道也不明白，他只觉得渺小。  
当夜空终于迫近，日头西沉，他看着矮人们——Thorin——变得焦躁，变得愤怒，变得悲伤，最后沉默。然后他们转头走开，他却走上前去，即使月光碎裂一地他也要试。  
Thorin，他想。这是他的愿望，这是他一生的愿望。  
他仍站在那里，画眉用石子在石块上敲击。忽然，慢慢升起的月亮透过山坳投下一束光——一束被收拢的月光，被遗弃的月光。它飘飘忽忽投下来，投在石上，映出一个隐秘的小孔。  
Bilbo笑起来，没有意识到自己在笑着。他转头呼唤他的朋友们，呼唤Thorin——这是你的，你的。月光，钥匙，一切都是你的；推开石门，之后的一切都是你的。一切都将被奉还于你。  
没有回声，而当他不慎将钥匙踢落，有人捡起。  
他回身，直直对上一双柔软的眼睛。

龙在炫目的黄金中腾起，湖的中心成为火海。

他忧伤地看着他的后背，阴沉危险的后背，龙的幽灵在之上盘踞。  
Thorin为他穿上秘银甲的瞬间，包括那之前他凝视那一颗橡子的瞬间，Bilbo觉得异常紧张，甚至不是因为Arkenstone。那是最接近欲望的瞬间，某些东西要断裂，爆炸，肆无忌惮地倾泻出来——但没有，只是无比接近。  
他觉得自己是赤裸的，正在被粗糙的手掌感知。  
然而Thorin沉浸在黄金之中的行为令他恐惧又愤怒。恐惧是因为在这样的Thorin面前所有人都如履薄冰，愤怒则是多方面，针对那邪恶的宝石、龙和屈从于这病的矮人。这个陌生的矮人，这个不再是他的伴侣、他的英雄、他的国王和他的一切的矮人。  
“是我把它给了他们。”  
他仍然低估了黄金的蛊惑。当他感受到冰冷的石块压入他的体肤，他知道除非是在橡树下，除非是在死亡面前，不然他将永远不会原谅他。因为那种令他心跳停止的张力在不经心的践踏下破碎了，这个宝盒注定破碎，而在发生之前无人可以预言其中所包裹的是什么。是疲惫，是这哀伤，是将结局定格于完满的死亡。  
松手吧，他想。  
而Gandalf出现了，战争开始。  
在冰冻的瀑布上，一个悬崖，Thorin躺在那里，慌乱得好像害怕他不会原谅他，然而平静如他早已预知了这样的结局。他感到手臂上徒劳的触碰，明白结局已至，却不能阻止为了悲剧的眼泪。  
Thorin停止呼吸。那双玻璃般的眼睛空茫地倒映天空的颜色和巨鹰的影子，停留在湿润透明的状态。他破碎地躺在那里，血的腥味令人难以招架，刀刃拔出时翻出肌肉组织。如果继续看着他的尸体，Bilbo觉得自己也要破碎了，跳动的心脏成为令人作呕的肉泥。  
或者他已经破碎了。悲剧如此美丽，死亡和破碎都是心甘情愿的。被黄金摧毁的张力重新形成，成为他心里疼痛的肿块，永无治愈的可能，而他乐于背负。

阳光透过蒙灰的玻璃窗照射进来，尘土在空气中漂浮。Bag End空旷冷清，然而带着奇异的安心与暖意。他的周围凝固，似乎是透明可触摸的胶质。每一个动作都耗费末日之前的所有时间来完成，疼痛均匀分割在每一秒，变得迟钝，终于可以承受。  
收集家具，坐下来，制作地图，写一个故事，照顾花草。他的生活仍然是平静的，就像离开夏尔之前一样。但是他疲惫不堪，灵魂陷入终日长眠，拒绝清醒。这就是白昼的一切，然而夜晚即将不同。  
Bilbo Baggins闭上眼睛，进入梵拉保佑的梦乡。他就像每天一样祈祷自己再也不醒来，就在睡梦中进入自己真正属于的另一个世界。  
在常年苍翠，生机勃勃的橡树之下，Thorin Oakenshield等在那里，对他微笑。他终于透过迷雾看清他的脸，清楚地听到他的声音，敏锐地感受着他的情绪。他的矮人很快乐。  
Thorin拥抱他，低头吻他的嘴唇，是真实的吻。Bilbo尝到干燥与甜蜜，还有温度。

渡鸦在橡树上栖息。死亡将平静归还于他，Thorin坐在橡树下，暖洋洋的白色光芒笼罩这里。他等待，等待Bilbo Baggins带着最美的微笑穿过光幕，来到橡树之下，来到他的身边。


End file.
